Lost In Another World
by lovefanfiction.com
Summary: Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash get tossed into another world, Pinkie gets taken by Eggman but will one of Eggman's Helpers change his mind about keeping her captured? Will Rainbow Dash find a hero from this world to help her on her way to save Pinkie? Will pinkie pie and rainbow dash want to stay with the boys that saved and helped them or will they go home with a empty gaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Its me! And IMA start a new story, wanna know what's it about? Shadow and pinkie! Iv notice that their isn't a lot of these types of story's so I thought I make one, ya know? I need you guys ideas so I can upload faster , sounds cool? Cool. Let's get this started.**

_it all started when the chaos emeralds started acting strange._

(? P.O.V) ( p.s. try to read this slowly, makes it more intense)

I'm **Shadow,** Shadow the ultimate life form. I don't know how I met her, or even why I brought myself to save her, but, she gave me hope I haven't had ever since I was born. She was a lot like Maria. And... And... I don't to lose her... Not after what happened. And... I dont know what this... Emotional feeling is... Sigh... This is how it all started...

August 1

( ? P.O.V ) ( read fast )

Hi! I'm **Pinkie Pie!** The best party planer in all of equestria! And I was planning on having a party for All Of PONYVILL! Cool hu?! My friends think I'm random for making random party's all the time! Its funny the way they say it! * giggles * I was walking into the market and I found this really REALLY PINK streamers! And I was like oh my gosh! I got it for have off because. wait for it... IM PINK! And I was like YAY!

" Thank you kind stallion! Have a nice dayyyyy! " I happily said as I trotted off to another stand. * After getting everything*

" Wow! I can have the biggest party of All PARTYS! * gasped really loud and long *

I was on my way back to the store until one of my bags ripped open. I also let go of the balloons. Which made me really sad. I picked up the items and placed them in different bags.

" Awww... I have to get more balloons... Let me go put these away first. " I said to myself as I gallop home.

* after putting things away. "

" I'm tired. Ima take a minute or so." I said to myself as Rainbow Dash knocked on my window. I jumped up and ran to the window to let Rainbow Dash in.

" Hi Dashie! "

" Sup Pinks "

" What are you doing here? " I asked as I jumped around her.

" I'm just board. Thought I would chill with you. "

" That sounds great! I was planning on ma- " I was cut off by this bright light that was like Woosh! And I felt like I was flying in the light!

" Weeeeee! " I yelled. I looked around to see this light blue light next to me.

And then Plop. I land on the ground. My eyes where closed and I then I open them.

" Owie, that hurts! " I rubbed my head to fell little tentacles on my head.

" Ahh! There's a squid on my head! " I looked to see what it was by taking my hoof and- wait a minute. * looks down at hoof to find five noodles from my hoof.* * Gasps loudly * " I'm a Squid! "

" ugh... " a voice besides me says. I look over to see a Rainbow Colored hair squid next to me. It had a light blue sweater and a pair of dark bule pants. It had light blue shoes that when up its legs?

" Whhhhhhhhh? " I said as it ears peaked up.

" Pinkie? " it said mumbled because its face was in the ground, wait if I know its Rainbow Dash, then why am I calling her "it"?

" Dashie? " I looked up.

" Pinkie! " she sat up and began to stand up on her hind legs.

" why are you standing like that? You look silly! " I giggle.

" well, you might look even sillyer if you don't get up, oh and by the way, I'm not a squid."

" Ohki doki Loki! How do you know to stand on your hind legs? "

" Remember when Twilight told us that story when she went after sunset shimmer? And how all the pony's there where called people and they walked on two legs and feet? This must be what she was talking about! Here, I'll help you up." She said as she helped my get up on two feet. I had a hard time standing up but I soon a just to the wight and started to walk around.

" Hey, Dashie! Look I'm doing it! " I jumped up and down around her.

" Yep! I knew you get it! " she said as she looked at her body.

" What... Are we? " she asked me, still observing her body.

" I say we're mutant hedgehogs! Ohhh! Ohh! Or a deformed squid! "

" Yeah, um, I'm going with the hedgehog part. " she said as she spread her wings.

" let's look around! " we said together. We looked at each other and I had a huge smile and she grinned.

" Come on! Let's go get so directions first. " dash said as she pulled me into the air and flew off at high speeds.

( ? P.O.V )

Im **Sonic**, Sonic the hedgehog! Fastest thing alive! Well, were still dementing who's faster but hey! No one can beat me! Not even her! I'll show her! Oh? So you don't know who I'm talking about? Really? Uh, well her name is Rainbow Dash! She is AMAZING girl, she's like me! I'm not even sure how she got here, it seams like she doesn't either, but truly awesome. And uh,* blushes * I kinda hate to see her leave with her pink friend, pinkie pie, I think shadow likes her! Crazy Right!? That old grump got a crush! Haha! Well, if you really want to know how it started, I can show you. It began like this...

August 1

I was running around like normally, told tails I would be back soon, but... I feel like the sky is telling me something. Not sure what but I wanted to figure out what it was about anyway. I ran around for 30 minutes, trying to find clues or even signs, but so such luck. I walked close to a tree and hoped on a branch and crossed my arms behind my head and laid down for a couple of minutes. I opened my eyes, getting ready to head back home in till a rainbow streak pass by me, almost matching my speed.

" Woah! " I said. The rainbow streak stopped at a couple of nearby trees. The streak soon faded away to appear the back of an, uh thing with Cyan wings and a Rainbow hair and tail ,it had that that choppy tomboy cut. It wore dark blue pants and a, uh I think a light blue huddie, I think. It looked side to side and turned around to show a face of another hedgehog, a girl hedgehog, and pretty... Hu? What? No sonic. Let's not think that way. Anyway, she looked hurt, she held onto her right arm and looked around.

" Where could she be!? " She said, she had that tomboy voice too. Not that mini mouse voice like Amy but, Tomboyish.

I hopped off the tree and said

" You need help? " I asked

She turn to me with an angry face but when she looked at me she seemed shock.

" You acted like you never seen another hedgehog before. " I said and put my hands on my hip.

" oh sorry, I thought I would only be seeing humans here, sorry. "

" was this human fat and eggish looking by any chance? " I asked

" I did, in facted I was looking for that fatso, he took my friend, and I plan on getting her back! " she said as she was spreading her wings but quickly closed them as she winced in pain.

" ow..."

" Eggman... " my facial expression change to a serious one.

" Eggman? So that's what his name is... How do you know that? "

" me and my friends stop him and his evil plans all the time, I'm consider a hero here. So, what is your name ? "

" The name is Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in all of Equestria! But uh, since I don't think this is equestria any more, can't exactly say that, anyway, where are we? And what is your name? "

I was shocked when she said fastest but I'm sure she was just lieing, no way she's the fastest! " I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Fastest thing alive! And this is

Mobius! "

* * *

**_Annnnd Done! What do you think!? I thought it was okay, I know some of you think there isn't enough shadpie story's and I agree! In the Reviews, tell me what should happen! I'll add your story part into the story, so your idea will be in the story too! And I won't take all the credit either! I'll say who's ideas who's by giving a shout out on the idea. Cool hu? Remember to fav, follow and review and I will see you guys later! Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in another world

Chapter 2

* * *

_**Last time...**_

_**I was shocked when she said fastest but I'm sure she was just lieing, no way she's the fastest! " I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Fastest thing alive! And this is Mobius!**_

* * *

_**By cadence**_

_**Eggman was in the egg carrier and finding data about pinkie. While he was doing that pinkie was badly hurt, she had a broken leg, big headache, and a long wound in her back**_

_**(Shadow point of view)**_

_**He was searching for the chaos emeralds when he sense a strange power with the red chaos emerald he had. When he was there he was surprised that it lead him to eggman's base. (Chose want happen) when he finally found the source of the strange power, he couldn't believe it was from a strange girl hedgehog. When he took her to his place he cured her with the chaos emerald, she opened her eyes and the first thing she did was scream and jumped out of the bed then punch shadow in the face XD (you continue)**_

_**Me: okay thanks!**_

* * *

( Shadow's P.O.V )

I went to the back room to see Rouge the Bat trying to figure out how to open up the chaos emeralds containers.

"What are you doing? " I asked calmly as I walked up behind her. She jumped in surprise and quickly turned towards me.

" Uh, nothing Shadow! Why do you ask?! " She said rather quickly.

" Are you trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds? Again. "

" Humph! I despise anyone who takes jewels from me... all the world's gems are mine to keep! "( her original quote )

" Sure, sure, just not the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald. " I said as I pushed her aside.

" Whatever, I'm going to see what Eggman is doing . " She said as she walked out the doors, opening up as she got close and closed when she left. I sighed. I opened up one of the Chaos Emeralds containers which happened to be the red one and held it in my hand. And then I felt this weird power inside it, like if it wasn't even one at all.

" What is this? " I asked myself.

I walked around to see where the power was leading me by how much stronger the power increased by moving towards a room.

" What the hell? "I asked myself quietly. I tried to open the door by getting close to it, but it didn't move, now knowing the door is locked, I try a panel next to it. I put my hand on it.

" Access denied. " A female robotic voice said from the speakers.

" Why is this door locked? What is in here anyway? I asked myself. Then I thought of another way in

" Chaos, Control! " And I transported in a Red neon light. I quickly appear in the room and began to look around aimlessly. Then I notice the sound of whimpering.

" Hmm? " I wonder as I listen closely for the sound. I followed it to another room and found a pink hedgehog in a glass container. She was in bad shape. Her arm was cut up and she looked like she had a hard time breathing. And then her eyes closed. As if she fell into unconsciousness.

" What the hell?! I thought Eggman said he stopped this shit! " I said as I ran to the control panel and released her. catching her before she hit her head on the ground.

" I'm out of this hellhole! " I said very pissed. Unloyal little ...shit...

" Chaos Control! " I teleported into the emerald chambers. I then grabbed all the chaos emeralds and Teleported to my base. As I got their, I sat her down on the couch and began to observed her wounds more closely. I got on one knee to reach her hight. She had a big bruise on her knee to her ankle. It looked pretty bad. What did he do to her? I got up and walked to the kitchen to get an ice bag. I came back into the room and got a blanket off a chair that was near a fire-place. So it was warm. I got the big ice bag and gently placed it on her leg, she flinched a bit but got back in the normal laying position she was in. I picked up the blanket and put it on my shoulder. I then picked up the pink girl with wavy pink hair and put her in my room. Not that I used the room much. I gently placed her down and adjusted the Icebag on her leg more. I then put the blanket or quilt over her. I stared at her for a few seconds before leaving the room. I walked out the bedroom door and sat down on the couch. Thinking about the pink haired girl, Where did she come from? Why did I even help her? I had so many questions that couldn't be answered directly. It was so frustrating! I sat up and walked to my room again, not even really thinking about what I was doing, and stopped at the door. I looked at the girl and sighed, I turned my back on the door right hedge and sat agents it and drift away in my thoughts.

( Rainbow's P.O.V )

Sonic The Hedgehog

Biographical** information**

Age

15

17 (born on day 162, 3220)

_Sonic is biologically 16 due to his time in space_Relatives

Jules Hedgehog (father)

Bernadette Hedgehog(mother)

Charles Hedgehog(uncle)

Maurice Hedgehog(grandfather)

†Sonugh the Boghog(ancestor) †

Alias

The Blue Blur"

The Fastest Thing Alive

"Blue Hedgehog

Rodent (by Eggman)

Sugah-hog (byBunnie)

Quickster (by Naugus)

Blue Hedgehog (by Shadow)

Faker (originally byShadow)Blue (by Scourge)Pin Cushion (by Mega Man) **Physical description**

**Gender**

Male

Description

Height: 70 marks

Weight: 7.2

Fur: Blue

Eyes: Green (originally brown)

Skin: Peach

Political** Alignment and Abilities Affiliation**

Kingdom of AcornFreedom FightersKnothole Freedom Fighters

Kingdom of Acorn/Republic of AcornFreedom FightersKnothole Freedom FightersTeam Fighters(former leader)Fearsome Foursome(formerly)Wolf Pack Nation(honorary member)

Notable Super Forms

Super Sonic

Super SonicUltra SonicEco Sonic (with a Super Emerald)Solar Sonic (with a Super Emerald)Polar Sonic (with a Super Emerald)

Hey, Wassup! I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer without these two worlds, well, almost... You might not know what I'm talking about so, I'm going to tell you what I mean. Its this guy, or more like hedgehog. He's blue, yay tall, emerald eyes, red shoes with gold buckles, and white gloves. And uh, he is somewhat just as fast as me! Like what the buck! Once he and I raced around a girls Castle named Sally. Anyway, he tripped over a tree root and accidentally grabbed my arm and brought me down too. The weird thing is I was on top of him! I bet you're like, okay big deal, right? Well my face was red like a tomatoe! It was so wired and his face wasn't as red as mine which made me look stupid! Oh my celestial! I can't be putting myself into these things! But he apologize and helped me up after I rolled off him. He was really nice about the entire thing. But he stared into my eyes and it looked like he just drifted off. I wonder what the ball of spikes is thinking about. And its wired because I looked in his eyes and drifted off too while looking in his eyes too. We snapped back to reality and looked away with blushes, I think I like this guy more than I'm suppost to. But anyways, we raced off to a Forest and came back in another tie. Woah, I'm wayyy out of topic aren't i? Oh well, this is just a bunch of words put on to a screen on Doc manager so, whatever.

\+ What did I say about breaking the fourth wall Rainbow dash? +

" oh sorry, Hehe " A sweat drop fell from her side of her head.

Okay anyways, this is how I first met Sonic,

I met a blue hedgehog in the woods, he says he is the hero here and was faster than me, or more like he said fastest thing alive.

Okay, first things first, nopony or no one gets away with saying their faster than me without a fight! He may be a con-artest for all I know! But, his voice calmed me down from the moment I had heard it. And made me a bit nervous for some reason. Which was wired because I'm all top on these things.

" Yeah right! I bet you're just full of yourself! " I said.

" Would you like some proof? " he said with the cockiest dame grin I have ever seen.

" You bet! " I said as I let go of my arm, showing a large cut from the tip of my shoulder to my elbow. It wasn't really bloody or anything like that but it looked pretty bad and would leave a nice scar.

" Woah, are you okay Rainbow Dash? " He asked as he walked up to me and carefully lifted my arm to examine it.

" hu? Oh that. Yeah, I'll be ok- ow! That hurts! Quit it! " I said as I tempted to put my hand back on my arm but he stopped my hand and set it away from my arm, which was weird but confusing too.

" Hey, I think I can help you, I can help look for your friend and get you fixed up no problem. The doctors name is Doctor Horatio Quentin Quack . he's a Mobian duck."he said as he looked me in the eyes with a warm smile. " He can help. "

" Oh-h okay... "

" Okay! Hold on! " he said as he picked me up in his arms and blasted off. I could see everything around me, you know because I'm used to it, so was my hair, like other people or pony's, if the ran their hair would get in their faces. He began to run into a town or a village of some sort. He slowed down and stopped at a big buillding.

" here we are! " He said as he set me back on my feet.

" I see that you are used to speeds like mine hu? " he said.

" how did you know? " I asked with a cocky grin which made him smile.

" Well for one, the wind obviously didn't bother your eyes, and your hair was in that position were it only went back even when I made a sharp turn. "

" I'm no lier boy. " I said as I looked around aimlessly.

" Well let's get ya fixed up Rainbow Dash. " he said as he held open the door for me. As the door opened, a bell could be heard. I walked in kinda slow, well because I hate doctors. I'm always stuck in Hospital beds for my daredevil self.

" Are you nervous? " he asked with a grin as he looked over me.

*sigh* " No, it's just I'm always stuck in a hospital. " I said as I continued to walk.

" is it medical issues? " he asked like if it was a dumb question.

" What?! No! I'm always getting hurt. You know, doing stupid tricks or saving people. "

" You save people too? " He asked

" Yeah, were I'm from, I'm the element of loyalty! I'm like the leader of the main six." I said explaining as we stopped by a counter and continued to talk.

" What is the main six? " he asked

\+ After explaining and telling what adventurers she and her friends had gone through +

" Woah! That's so cool Dash! Me and you are much more alike than I thought! "

" Heh. What do you know! " We chuckled

" Well I see I have a new patient. " A voice said from behind us.

" Oh, their you are doctor! " Sonic said

**Biographical information**

**Relatives** Unnamed father (deceased)

Elizabeth Quack (wife)

Hubert Quack (son)

Duane Quack (son)

Louise Quack(daughter)

Title DoctorSpecies

Mobian/Duck

**Physical description Gender**

Male

Description

Feathers:Yellow

Eyes: brown

Attire

White doctor coat

Doctor's mirror

Eyepatch

" I see that you have a new girlfriend sonic, and she is a pretty one too. " He said and a sweat dropped from the side of my head.

" Oh! She's not my girlfriend doctor! She's just a new friend of mine! Nothing more. " he said with a blush.

" Ah well, what is your name young lady? " He asked.

" I'm Rainbow Dash. " I said

" well sit down and what seems to be the matter."

" uh, my wings and my arm. " I shutter a bit.

" Ah, let's have a look, follow me. " He said as he began to walk down the hall and into the room 104. Me and sonic followed him in the room and I sat on the eged of the bed.

" Let's see your arm. " he said as I slowly lifted my arm to show him the damage.

" Well, let's get this fixed up first, shall we? " he said as he began looking through cabinets and got peroxides and other things.

" This may sting a bit Rainbow Dash." The Doctor warned

" Eh. " Is all I said and sonic chuckled.

" On three... One...two" and he went ahead and put the peroxide on my arm.

" Ohhhhhh... You cheater! " I said with a small chuckle. Sonic was giggling.

" haha, I got you miss dash! " he laughed as he wrapped up my arm.

" Now let's have a look at your wings, if you don't mind me but it is auslly strange for a hedgehog to have wings.

" yeah... " sonic said as he put his finger on his chin.

" Hey, I didn't make myself you know! " I said with a chuckle.

" Good point " the doctor said

The doctor pulled out my wing and examined it, he felt around my wing and I could feel that their was a broken bone.

" ohhh " I hist in pain.

" Now I know where that broken bone is. Let's wrap this up. " he said as he moved the bone closer to its original spot.

" Wait, dash, if you flew pass me when we met, than how can you move your wing? " Sonic asked

" Hu, I did notice how strong your wings are, I think your muscles pushes your bones making them heal faster, which is very interesting. Hmm are you the myth? " He asked more to himself than to anyone else.

" Hu? " me and sonic looked at each other.

* * *

_**And done! Plea fav follow and review! I used cadence idea, not all of it but some.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Today i bring you ... Lost in another world ... Chapter 3 ...**

_**glimmereclipsia100 chapter 2 . Oct 1**_

_**my idea for the next chapter.****(After you finish cadence of course)****After pinkie got away from shadow she accidentally bump into amy rose and Sally acorn. Of course pinkie pie will be afraid of not being around mutant animals and...****FAINTS that Sally and amy had brought her to the castle and (shose what you want them to do to her) after that they dress her up and teach her alot about mobios and she decided to go by her own and find shadow to ask for forgiveness. PLEASE DO MINE!**_

**Me: Have fun reading!**

( Pinkie pie's P.O.V )

I could feel that i was waking up.

'' Dashie... '' I said for somewhat reason.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a metal roof. Am I in a bunker?

" H-hello? " I asked to no one in particular.

I heard footsteps walking closer to me, I turned my head over to see a black hedgehog with blood-red highlights.

" I see that you are awake now, how are you feeling? " he asked as he got down on one knee to reach my height.

" I guess so. " * frowns *

" what's wrong? " He asked, I notice that he has a deep voice.

" I... Uh... Umm... M-my friend Rainbow Dash, and wait, are you working for that fat thing?! " I asked as I looked like I could beat the ever living crap out of him.

" I di- " And I kicked him in the face and made my way for the door. I was sooooooooo not staying to see what will happen to me! I notice that when I kicked him, there was an ice bag on my leg, where it was bruised the most. I looked for what seamed to be the front door. I opened it and ran outside like no other. I notice that my hair was all flat, I ran for 10 minutes until I was so tired that I fell to my knees. I looked around to see that I was in the middle of a flower field, I looked around to notice 2 muntans running to me. I gave them a funny face before passing out of the tiredness and the fright that went through me.

( ? P.O.V )

H! My name is Amy Rose, I'm cute and full of energy! * giggles * I tell ya all about my crazy twin! She's not related to me but she looks like me!

**Biographical overview**

**Age12**

(Post-Super Genesis Wave)11

(Pre-Super Genesis Wave, born on day 186, 3226)

Amy's physical age is closer to 17 due to using the Ring of Acorns

Birthplace

Mercia (Mobius)

Post-Super Genesis Wave

Unknown

Family

Rob O' the Hedge(cousin)

Unnamed cousinMari-An (cousin-in-law)

Jon (first cousin once removed)

**Physical description**

**Species**

Mobian/Hedgehog

Gender

Female

Fur

Pink

So, this is how it started...

( Amy's P.O.V )

It was a really pretty day, cream asked sally and me to pick some pretty flowers for her so she can make braclets out of them. So we obviously helped her out.

'' All right! see you soon cream! '' I said as i grabbed Sally's hand and headed to the flower fields that was not so far away. We where there for 20 minutes until we seen a girl with long straight pink hair run it the fielids on the out left.

" Woah! Sally! Look! " I said as I pointed at the girl.

" I-Is she crying? " she jumped.

" let's go help her! " I said as I dropped what I had in my hands and ran off twords the pink girl. As we got to her, I notice she had been sweating a lot. Her breathing was at a fast paced. I looked over to see Sally running up next to me. She looked at the girl before she crouched down and began to lifted her up. I did the same and began to head back to the Castle.

* After reaching the castle. *

As we reached inside the castle, Sally's father gasp. He yelled for the medical doctors. As they came, the had a one of those blanket beds that they pick you up on.

"Sally, Dear, what happened? " Her mother asked calmly.

"Im not sure mom, we just found her running out of the Forest out into the flower fields. And whoop, she collapsed. "

" Do you know if she was running from an antagonist? "

" from what it looked like, 50, 50. " Sally said and I watched them take the girl out of the room.

* * *

Princess Sally Alicia Acorn

Biographical** information**

**Age**

Unknown

17 (Born on day 186, 3220)

**Relatives**

King Acorn (father)

Prehistoric Sally(ancestor)

†Frederick Acorn(grandfather)

†Maximillian Acorn(father)

Alicia Acorn (mother)

Maximillian Acorn(father)

Elias Acorn (brother)

Megan Acorn (sister-in-law)

Alexis Acorn (step niece)

**Alias**

Aly

Bean (Nickname given by King Max)

Sal

**Title**

Princess of the Republic of Acorn

**Species**

Mobian/Chipmunk

**Physical description**

**Gender**

Female

Height: 73 marks

Weight: 6.5 stone

Fur: Light and dark brown

_Was discolored for several months due to immersion in a chemical bath_

_Hair_: Dark auburn

Eyes: Blue

**Political Alignment and Abilities**

**AffiliationKingdom** of Acorn

/Republic of AcornKnothole

Freedom FightersHouse of Acorn

Wolf Pack Nation(honorary member)

Abilities

Diplomatic Experience

Leadership Skills

Martial Arts Skills

Swimming ( LOL, had too. )

Able to operate a variety of vehicles

* * *

" Well, thank you Sally, she is in good hands now, you can leave. "

" Yes, and thank you. " She said and we slowly walked out.

As we reached outside, I had seen shadow looking aimlessly around, if he was looking for something, but as always, he had that emotionless expression on his face. I poked Sally, she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

" What is it Amy? " She asked.

" Looks like shadow is looking for something, want to ask him if he needs help? " I asked her. She shook her head.

" I rather not get in his business. "

" why? " I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

" I just don't " She sighed.

" Alright... " I said as I began to question in my head what she ment.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

" Woah, woah, hold it right there! What do you mean, myth? " I asked.

" I cannot tell you until I'm sure. Come back later and we will talk. " He said.

" Alright, thanks. We will see you later. " Rainbow dash said. He nodded and we walked out. I then realized I was late for a game day with Tails.

" Shoot! I'm late! " I Said.

" Hu? For what? " she asked.

" Me and my friend named tails have a game to settle! Capture the flag! " I said in excitement.

" Aw, I wish I could watch. " Rainbow dash said in a low tone. Stating she was a little upset.

" Haha! That's where I come in! Hop on my back and we'll juice! " I said as her face began to grow a small grin.

" Alright blue boy. " She said as I turned around and got low enough for her to hop on my back. She got on and I laced my arms under her legs and she wrapped her arms over my shoulders and around my neck. She didn't strangle me like most people would if you hopped on a persons back, but tight enough to where she wouldn't fall either.

" Ya ready Skittles? " I grinned.

" Way ahead of you fus ball! " She said in a confident tone wich made my grin even bigger.

" Then let's go! " I said as I shot off. I ran down the side-walk and began to make my way through a crowd of people. I jumped over them or passed them. I ran for a minute or so before reaching a area where Tails was at. I stopped on building to see him with his robotic dog.

" Hey Tails! " I yelled as he turned around to see me.

" Hey Sonic! " Tails said in glee was his robotic dog barked. I smiled in glee as well as I removed one of my arms from underneath Rainbow Dash's leg and gave him a thumbs up. I put Rainbow dash down and she standed next to a minute or so I was about to say something and before I could say a word, she jumped off. I jumped up in shock that she just did that. I quickly looked over the buildings edged to see a faint white Aurora around her. Before she could hit the ground, she just stopped. In mid air. Tails jaw dropped to the ground and my fingers were twitching. She slowly touched the ground by the tips of her toes and slowly down to her heal. She looked up at me and gave me a cute smile.

" What'ch whatin for? " She asked in a silly tone as she gave me a raspberry.

" W-what? Oh I'm soooo confused. " she gave me a confident smile and signed me to come down. I nodded slowly before running down the colorful building.

" how did you do that? " Tails asked.

" Easy, My element of harmony. " Her grin soften to a small smile.

" What is that? " I asked.

* After explaining *

" That sounds as strong as a chaos emerald. Very interesting. " Tails said.

" Hey Rainbow dash, What does your element of harmony look like? " I asked.

" what does it look like? Hold up. " She said as she did a few hand signs that my eyes could not keep up with, and then a red Aurora was forming in her hands, so it became lighter and even more practical to see, and the a necklace with a red lightning bolt was in her hands. The necklace part hanged from her this is what the element of loyalty looks like. I thought.

" Well, don't you two have something to settle? " I said with a sly grin.

" best three out of five? I'll hide first. " I said before tails could even think about it.

" how about somewhere less obvious? " Tails said with a sly smile and arms crossed.

"Obvious? " I question.

" Yeah, some place that isn't chucks dinner or under your bed. "

" Maybe I'm in a bit of a Rut... Or... Maybe I'm luring you into a false since of security! "

"Gezz, I wonder. " Tails said sarcastically.

" hmm, this has turned out to be bit of a rug, Alright let's go! " I picked up Rainbow Dash and ran off the where he couldn't see me or Rainbow Dash.

" Hm... " I thought and then, I got bored of thinking and placed the acorn flag on a building.

" Very legit Sonic. " Rainbow dash side in an ironic tone.

" Eh, " I said.

" Rainbow Dash, stay with the flag. "

" Doesn't it make it more obviously that I happen to be by the flag? "

Yes, No, maybe, look, I don't know but I'm going to catch that fox! " I said as I jumped off.

II looked around to see tails flying around.

" I got you tails! "I yelled. He looked at me and jumped in the air. He began to fly off.

" oh no you don't! " I yelled after him but he made a turn on a corner. I bypass the corner to only have lost sight of him. Shoot. I looked in the crowd to see two tails and a light blue trail behind it.

" The kids smart, losing me in the crowd out of sight. He was almost to the flag and I gave chase. He was about to touch the flag and I jumped up and grabbed him from behind.

" Base! Base! "Tails laughed.

" I totally got you! "

" No way! The flag is officially captured! " tails with a big smile.

" Alright! You win! " I said as I let go and Rainbow Dash giggled and clapped her hands.

"Woo hoo! Way to go tails! " Rainbow Dash said in glee, Tails smiled and gave a thumb ups.

I huffed as if it was like a sigh. And then I clumsily fell backwards, and fell off the roof of the building.

" Woah! " I said as I was about to hit the ground. And ploop, I faceplated in the ground. My torso and legs stayed in the air. Tails and Rainbow Dash hissed thinking about if that would happen to one of them.

" Ow. " I said as the rest of my body hit the ground.

" ohhh, That's gotta hurt " Rainbow dash cringed.

Rainbow dash and Tails came down and bends down the look at me.

" You need to stop breaking all your bones sonic, it's not healthy. " Tails said with a mischievous grin that told you right away this guy can not be trusted around matches or sharp objects.

"Breaking a bone? Who could be so stupid. I never broke anything... " I said as I pulled my head out of the ground.

" Oh really? Weren't you the one who broke both of his hands at the same time?! " Tails said as he straighten up and laughed.

I gave them a sheepish grin as I had a sweatdrop on my head.

" Oh yeah... " I said.

**To Be Continued...**

**And done! Don't forget to fav, follow and review and this was glimmereclipsia100 idea, thank you and I will continue with your idea, next chapter will cover the rest of your part and then cove another persons idea. Well,  
**

**B**

**Y**

**E!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I bring you lost in another world. **

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting the parents.**

* * *

"Oh really? Weren't you the one who broke both of his hands at the same time?!" Tails said as he straighten up and laughed.

I gave them a sheepish grin as I had a sweat drop on my head.

"Oh yeah..." I said.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

( Rainbow dash's P.O.V )

And after a while of hanging out with Tails and Sonic, I began to wonder what to do for shelter. I looked around to see my soundings to see the sun is setting and I don't have a place to stay.

"I-I don't have a place to stay...'' I ponder to myself as I sat on hill that had the sunset right over it. We had been walking around so much I had completely forgotten which way was what. Sonic had sat on the left side of me and Tails sat on the right. As I said those words, Sonic rubbed his chin and Tails looked at me with worried eyes. Sonic snapped his fingers and got up.

"I have an idea!'' Sonic said as he gave me a hand. I took up his offer and got off the ground.

"Y-you do?" I asked with a hopeful face.

"Sure I do! You can stay at my place until things get worked out. And in the meanwhile, we can look for your friend!" Sonic told me with a cheeky smile.

"Really?! Oh my gosh! Thank you Sonic!" I hugged him with a big smile.

''Heh heh, no problem.'' He said as he put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a wink. Tails secretly gave Sonic a thumbs up and a devilish smile. Sonic rolled his eyes and I gave him a confused face. Not understanding why he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Sorry Rainbow Dash, the eye jester was for Tails." Sonic smiled and looked at Tails to see him silently laughing.

"We should uh, get going now." I said still a bit confused.

"Woof!" Tails robotic dog nodded. I looked at it a bit more since I never got a good look at it. I shook my head and walked the way we came from.

"Yo Dash! Its this way." Sonic pointed the other way with his thumb.

''Oh... Ahah, I knew that." We giggled and walked to Knothole Village.

( As they get there )

Sonic and Tails had told me about how their Village was built in the Great Forest which was on the continent Northamer, which was in the northern hemisphere of uh... Mobius? Yeah, that's right. Tails said that it is here the former Kingdom of Acorn was established.

[Acorns... Kingdoms ... Oh jeez, this is going to be one long day... ] Rainbow Dash thought as if it was just to much to pack in her brain.

As we walked into the Village, I notice everyone I passed waved at me or stopped us to greet us or just me. This one old dude looked at Sonic with demon eyes as if he was truly was disgusted with Sonic. It kinda freaked me out.

"What was with that guy?" I asked as I looked back at the old man.

"Uhhh..." Sonic looked back at the old geezer. "Donno, But anyways, it looks like people seem to like you Dash! Well besides that guy." Sonic pointed his thumb behind him.

"I wonder why." I said as I shook my head.

"I think its because your new. The people here are really nice, as you can see." Tails told me as I rubbed my neck. Tails robot dog barked as it nodded in agreement with Tails.

''Maybe Tails..." I said as I gave a big stretch along with a long yawn. My head got light headed and everything turned black.

( Sonic's P.O.V )

"Woah!" I caught the now unconscious Rainbow Dash.

"What's happened Sonic?!" Tails panicked as he rushed to feel her pulse.

"Don't ask me!" I looked down at her to see small bags under her eyes. You can barely notice it though. So maybe she just needed some rest.

"Tails, I think she's just tired." I said to Tails. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Jezz, that scared me for a second." Tails sighed and got back up.

"Me too little buddy. Let's get going" I said as I picked her up with an arm under her knees and the other holding her back. As we walked in the hut looking house, I found my mom sitting on the couch and my robotic dad in the kitchen

* * *

Jules Hedgehog

**Biographical information**

**Relatives**:

Sir Charles Hedgehog (brother)

Bernadette Hedgehog (wife)

Sonic the Hedgehog (son)

**Species**

Mobian/Robian/Hedgehog

( Robian ~ Robot )

**Physical description**

**_Gender_**

Male

*Metal Plating: Blue and grey

_*Brown hair pre-roboticization ( Before robot. ) ( Brown hair: like Tails hang over the face hair but brown and is brushed together. )_

*Eyes:(Red) _Dark brown pre-roboticizationpre-roboticization ( Befor turned into robot. )_

**Attire**

*Blue shirt (formerly/ special occasions )

*Blue pants (formerly/ special occasions )

*Red boots (formerly/ special occasions )

( Looks like Sonic the hedgehog but as a robot. )

**Political Alignment and Abilities**

*Affiliation Kingdom of Acorn/Republic of Acorn

*Royal Army (formerly/ Now retired. ) ( Soldier in the Great War. )

**Abilities**

*Hand-to-hand combat skills

*Enhanced robot strength

* * *

Bernadette Hedgehog

**Biographical information**

**Age**

42

**Relatives**

Jules Hedgehog(husband)

Sir Charles Hedgehog(brother-in-law)

Sonic the Hedgehog(son)

**Species**

Mobian/Hedgehog

**Physical description**

** Gender**

Female

**Description**

Fur: Blue Hair (Blonde hair, similar to Jules Hedgehog. )

Eyes: Blue

Attire

Purple dress

Purple shoes

**Political Alignment and Abilities**

Affiliation Kingdom of Acorn/Republic of Acorn

Royal Army (formerly)( Retired )

( No ability )

* * *

"Sonic! Your ho- " My mom got up to hug me to stop in her tracks to see Rainbow dash. Dad noticed it too and quickly walked next to mom.

"Sonic. Tails. Who's this?" He asked in a questionable tone.

"Can we answer that after place her in my bed?" I asked. They looked at each other before nodding once. I smiled and I walked to my room with Tails following close behind. I came to my closed door and Tails opens it for me. I walked in and lightly placed her on my bed. I looked at Tails to see him by the door with T-pup.

"Let's go explain ourselves." Tails sighed as I walked out the door. I glanced behind me before walking out of my bedroom. As I walked out, I closed the door with a sigh and put on a smile. [ Ohh kayyy Sonic, be brave. Tails got my back. ] I looked to my right to see a note fluttering in the air and I quickly grabbed it. The note says

_Good luck dude._

_~ Tails_

_[ he, he... No way. He can't be serious! ]_

_I_ looked around in panic to see a yellow blur down the hall. I quickly followed it. After a second of two, I ended up in the living room. And to my luck, Tails was sitting on the couch with my parents. He was nervous looking and looked at me. So, maybe he got caught? Serves him right!

"H-hey Sonic!" Tails said nervously. I said nothing as I darted my eyes at him and slowly lifted the paper. He laughed nervously and sighed. I shook my head and walked over to them.

"So, Sonic, Tails? What happened?" My mom asked.

"Okay, so, let me start from the beginning." I said as I began to tell them about Rainbow Dash.

( After explanation )

"And so, that's why she's here now." I finished with a long sigh. My parents looked at each other and looked back at me with a nod.

"I guess she can stay, but, we don't have anymore rooms. Tails got the last one."

I thought about that until I remembered about something.

"Hey! What about that mattress under my bed? And I have an extra bed set in my closet." I told them and they smiled.

"Than its settled. She can stay until things get worked out." My dad agreed. "Tails and I both sighed in relief. We looked at each other and a sudden yawn was coming on.

*Yawn!* Both Tails and me yawned at the same time. We looked at each other with sheepish grins.

"Tired much?" My dad chuckled and got up.

"You two should go rest for now." We looked at each other with confused eyes as we looked out the window to see its already dark out.

"Whoa! Who knew the day already when to bed." I said as I gave a good stretch before getting up. I yawned again as I scratch my back.

"Well goodnight everyone." I smiled before walking out of the living room.

As I walked the hall, I stopped at my door. I sighed before opening the door quietly, only with a creek or two before opening the door enough for me to get in. I slid my way in and quietly shut the door. I looked over to my bed to see Rainbow dash still sleeping. The light from my window shine on her cyan body. I sheepishly smiled before I walked over and bent down under my bed and pulled out the mattress. I got back up and walked to my closet to pull out a blue and white bed set. It had that galaxy print to it. When the blue and white touched in the the print, it had that pretty sky blue or cyan color to it. It was a nice blanket. The sheets are white and I would just give her one of my dark blue pillows. I fixed the bed up so I could put Rainbow dash in it. I pulled the blanket and sheets up and walked over to Rainbow dash. I tried to pick her up, but as soon as I touched her, her eyes shot open. She looked at me and she relaxed again.

"Oh. Its just you..." She sighed in relief.

"Did I scare you?" I asked.

"O-of coerce not! I don't ever get scared..." She looked away as she muffed some words out like she wasn't sure about her own words.

"Yes you where. You're cheeks tell it all." I said as I pinched her cheeks and she giggles.

"H-hey! Cut that out!" She grabbed my hands and pulled them off her face. After doing that she rubbed her cheeks. I giggled and sat on the bed in front of her.

"So how you feeling?" I asked as I kicked off my shoes.

"Besides the sting in my cheeks, I'm cool." She said as she stopped rubbing her cheeks and sat up and took off her shoes as well. When she was finished with taking her shoes off, she gave a big yawn.

"Oh, um, Sonic?" Rainbow dash asked.

''What's up?" I reply

"I uh, You- * Sighs * Thanks for taking me in like this. Like really. That was awesome of you." She thanked me.

"No problem Dashie.'' I smiled. I looked at her to see her eyes a bit wide and a small blush on her cheeks.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"N-no, its just only my best friend who calls me that. Its nothing." She smiled in glee with the blush still there. I couldn't help but to stare at her mouth. I liked that smile a lot. It was so pretty... Before I knew it, I was leaning over with droopy eyes and a smile. I didn't even notice how far over the bed I was until I fell off the bed and landed on the mattress. Rainbow dash quickly grabbed my arm to try and stop me from falling, but I guess she didn't know about the mattress being there. I undauntedly grabbed her wrist and she fell with me.

"Whoa!" We said in unison as we fell on the mattress together. I closed my eyes to feel her fall on top of me. I opened my eyes to see my legs still on my bed and my arms around her back. Her face laid in my chest as one of her arms was around my back and the other holding my wrist. She lifted her head and looked at me. We just looked at each other a burst out laughing.

( After 5 minutes of laughter )

As we calmed down, I notice Dash was still on me and my arms around her waist and her arms around my back. I notice that the bandages around her wings were lose and falling off. I looked at her feathers and touched her wings gently. They where soft and cute. I pulled the bandages off and gently stroke her wings. After a few times of stroking her wings she moaned and her wings fluttered a little. She looked at me with sleepy eyes and rested her cheek on my chest. I smiled as I pulled both of us under the covers.

"Goodnight Dashie." I said as I nuzzled my face into her soft hair. As I did a sent of skittles ran through my nose.

"Night Sonic..." Rainbow said as her tail brushed against my leg. I smiled and my consensus started to fade away.

( In a mirror in another world. )

The playback of what happened with the hero's day played in the mirror. A alicorn shook her head as well as another.

"This is not good. They have already gotten so close. I just hope they don't..." A female voice spoke a bit sadly as she didn't finish her sentence. The voice to the alicorn sounded much a like Princess Luna. The Luner Princess.

"As well as I sister. How did this happen? What if they, remember? We must do something little sister. We have to get Rainbow dash back. I will note Princess Twilight and her friends tomorrow." The other voice belong to Princess Celestia. The sun Princess. But what they didn't know is that Pinkie Pie had also disappeared with Rainbow Dash.

( Still Sonic's P.O.V )

I awoke the next day with a soft, warm, and comfy object on my body. I couldn't help but hug this object more. I rubbed my cheek against it to feel a breathing sensation on my neck. And then it hit me. My eyes popped open to feel that I was rubbing my cheek against Rainbow Dash's cheek. I blushed in embarrassment. Out of all the girls I've dated, I have never done that before. Which a shames me. I felt my face burn to the point it hurt. [ Why did I do that?! ]

"Sonic...? You okay?" A voice called out to me. I blinked a few time before realizing the voice was Rainbow Dash. She put her hand on my forehead to feel my temperate. My face grew even redder to the point my ears stung. She sat up and took my hands with a very concern look. She frowned and moved her face even closer to get a better look at me and my hands began to shake lightly. I couldn't take it any more and quickly jumped out of bed. _[ Its like you don't even remember sleeping on me! Ughhhh! ]_

"I-i'm fine! I just had a uh, uhhhhhh, have A really bad headache." I turned the other way with my arms crossed and my head slightly down._ [ Why am I getting so worked up about this? its not like I don't like her or anything like that... why am I so bothered by this... ?]_

"I don't think you could tell that to me with a straight face. For real, Sonic. What's wrong?" Rainbow dash got up and put a hand on my shoulder. I feel this weird feeling of deja vu. ( This will come into play later. ) I took a deep breath in and my face cooled off. I sighed before turning back to Rainbow dash and smiled.

"I'm fine. Now come on, let's go get breakfast." I said as I pushed aside my nervousness. As I became un-nervous, Rainbow got nervous. She backed up and rubbed her neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I faced her.

"Its uh... Parents. I don't know how to act in front of your parents dude." She said as I raised an eye brow.

"Just act like if it was your own parents." I shrugged and her face dropped into a frown.

"What?" I asked as I tilted my head in confusion.

"I... I... *Ahem* I Don't have parents. How can I act like something I don't have dude? My parents, died or left me behind or... Or..?!" I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her now emotional face. She looked at me with sad eyes.

" I don't know what I did wrong... " She whispered to herself as she looked down with the most miserable face I have ever seen. I frowned and hugged her. I looked at her long rainbow hair and then i became light-headed. The some light images of a pony with cyan wings and rainbow-ish hair came into view, but more images of the same pony came into view quickly. Like a play back of life or something... It was with different ponies, fighting monsters, laughing, dancing, giggling, joking, making funny faces, flying, running, pushing clouds, arm wrestling an orange pony, and more of the cyan pony did with the other pony's... and one image had Rainbow Dash floating without using her wings and was white with flaming Rainbow hair came. I would have loved to look at the sight longer but before I knew it, a blurry image of a bunch of colorful blobs appeared. It was a dark blue blob with a light blue blob and a long brown blob and green blob on top of the brown blob, which had looked like a tree. I guessed. The blue blob was mixed in somewhere on the tree and the light blue one was a few inches away from the tree on the ground. After that I'm vision went back to looking at Rainbow Dash's hair.

_[ How long was thinking? ]_ and suddenly a pair of arms went around me and hugged me back. I blinked a few times before shaking my head.

_[ How come I'm already such good friends with her? It's been just like a day or so and yet I feel like I've known her for years. Why is that...? ]_

"H-hey, don't cry... Its going to be alright." I looked at her and smiled. Her eyes where wet with tears but they soon closed as she shook her head, as she did, an accidental tear rolled from her eye and down her cheek.

"But if you can't help it, then go ahead and let it all out. I won't judge." I said as I brushed her hair with my hand. I could see on the corner of her lip that she gave me a sad smile and shook her head.

''N-nah, I'm okay. Really. I shouldn't dwell over it anyways. its not a big deal." [ Crap, now i looks like a total wimp. Way to go Rainbow Dash. ] she thought as she reassured him as she wiped her right eye to remove the tears she had.

_[ Huh... Trying to pull the " I'm okay " move. I know how ya feel Dash. Your doing this so I won't worry. But... You really shouldn't... Your like me... Hiding in your pain and suffering because it effects the people around you... Its not like I can just break down and not turn into something dark... Stupid chaos emeralds... ]_ I sighed at the thought of turning back into dark Sonic. I took a deep breath and decided to change my mood to a better one and patted her shoulder.

"Well, let's go." I said as I opened the door. As I do this, Rainbow gulps and her shoulders stiffens. I smiled as I walked behind her and pushed her to the door.

"H-hey!" She shuddered as I pushed her through the door.

"Good word of advice, just be you." I said as we made our way to the living room.

( Pinkie pie's P.O.V )

"Ugh..." I muttered. Even though my eyes were closed, I could still tell there was bright lights because I could see a taint bright color through my eyelids. But the strange thing is, I feel like my eyelids got larger. It was sooo weird. I opened my eyes but soon to close them again.

"Gah! Too bright!" I covered my eyes with my hands.

"..."

[Why is it so bright? I thought I was... Or was I..? Hmm... Am I in...?]

* Gasps! * I sat up quickly with wide eyes.

"I'm in a alien space- ... Or not?" It looked A lot like a Hospital room.

[That makes more sense. Or does it? Hmm... Ah, whatever! ]

I looked around to see my sounding better. There was a painting here and there and a couple of cabinets and a side table with a black screen on the wall, like a thick, black, plate. On. The. Wall. Omg. What is that?!

I got up and poked it. Nothing. It that supposed to be a painting? What a weird looking picture. It's actually rather ugly. I poked it again. But this time a little harder. When I did, It left a mark. So did you have to use you finger to draw on it? Yeah! That must be it! I looked back at my handish thing and looked back at the black plate on the wall. I grinned and drew a smile on the picture thing. ( Its a flat screen TV ) (LOL)

"Yep. Yepyepyep. That is quite the painting pinkie pie! It looks a bit sloppy though. Maybe if I... " I put my finger back on the painting.

"Oh sugarcane! I messed it up!" I frowned as I rubbed my finger in the wrong direction. Now it looks like its drooling.

"Im going to stop touching you now." I said to the painting and sat back on the bed. I looked over to my left to see clothes on the side table. In a matter of fact, it looked like the clothes I wore here! I walked over to it and picked it up. It looked clean. I gave the clothes a big sniff.

"Ahhh...Smells like strawberrys." I dreamly sighed of sweet smell.

"Welp! Might as well put them on. Just put this over this...''

**Fifteen minutes later... **

Okay, I believe that's how it goes!

( Her shirt was on right but one arm wasn't through the sleeve and her pants were on backwards.)

* Knock knock! * said the door as two creatures entered. One looked like dash, well accept this one is pink and the other girl looked like a walking Chipmunk.

"We're coming in..." The chipmunk said as she quietly walked in with the pink hedgehog following behind her.

"Oh... Kay?" The pink one mumbled as she gave me a funny look.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" I waved my available arm at them.

"Umm... Not to be rude or anything, but your clothes are on wrong." The chipmunk pointed out.

"Well...I don't know what to do then!'' I smiled and the gave me a funny look as they looked at each other.

"I guess we have to help you! come on Sally." The pink girl said to the other one named Sally.

( After )

"ANNNNDDD Done! All better now!" Said the pink one as she smiles happily.

''Much better!'' Said Sally as she smiles in agreement.

''That feels A lot better that before! Thanks!"

"That reminds me, if you don't know how to put your clothes on properly, then how did you have them on in the first place?'' Sally had asked.

'' Hmm... I wonder...?'' I asked myself that to but no results.

"So you mean you have no idea how your clothes got on you in the first place!?'' The pink girl asked as she was shocked.

''Well Amy, we did found her in bruises. she may have Amnesia.''

''Oh... Poor thing..." The girl named Amy frowned.

''Oh! Don't frown! You look much better when your smiling!'' I gave them a happy smile to show them there's nothing to be worried about

''She must of hit her head..." Sally whispered to Amy.

''To be honest, I don't think she hit her head, I think this is the real thing...'' she whispered back.

''I can here you!'' I said as I hopped around them.

''Oh! Uhh...'' Sally and Amy muttered together.

"Well!'' I started as I stopped in front of them. "I introduce myself!''

''But haven't-'' Amy started but only to be elbowed in the arm by Sally.

''Please continue.''

''Umkay! My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie and I come from A world called Equestria that has a species of ponies! There's earth ponies and-''**  
**

''Woah! hold up! your a pony!?'' Amy gave me a dumbfounding look as she stared at me.

"Yep! I'm an earth Pony!"

"Earth pony?" That asked together as they looked back at each other.

( One explanation later... )

"Woah..." The girls were in awe of Pinkie Pie's story.

''Well, I'm Sally Acorn and this is Amy Rose.'' Sally told me. I nodded and looked slightly out the open door.

"Yep! Well uh, I'm going to go outside for a bit! See ya!" I smiled as I rushed out the door.

( Amy Rose and Sally Acorn's P.O.V )

"W-wait!" Amy yelled to pinkie but it seems her words never reached her.

"W-whoa!" Sally blinked in surprise. "She's is really something else."

"We should go after her!" Amy said as she ran out the door.

"Wait! Amy!" Sally ran out the door with Amy but only to run into her.

"Amy?"

"Where did she go?" Amy constantly looked left and right. "She was right here!''

"She sure is a fast one. She couldn't have gone far, come on Amy!" Sally ran around her and when down the left hallway.

"Wait up Sally!'' Amy yelled as she chased after Sally.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Well, there you go! Another chapter for Lost In Another World... So what do ya think? I liked reading how pinkie draws on a TV. I wonder If anyone will notice? Whats your favorite part? I'm curious to see what was! Anyways, Remember this story is based on an idea of any reviewers! So, in other words, tell me what should happen next or what should happen in the story! I'll do my best to put in every idea as look as its not too weird! So do remember to Fav, Follow, and Rewview and I shall see you guys and gals later!  
_**

**_B_**

**_Y_**

**_E_**

**_!_**


End file.
